


Goodbye, Mother

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a roleplay, Original Character Death(s), unfinished but abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: No one could ever have imagined that one day she would… just be gone.
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a rather heartbreaking RP a sky server involving my friends and I had. My friend, who is known as Alpha by name and by character, was willing to let her skykid "die" for a month. The roleplay was very angsty. My main skykid Kurilioj (or Kuri, as he's known by. You would've encountered him in my first Sky fic "Friend") has been struggling with some darkness in his soul for a while. This is later revealed to be the once-lost Eden prince. We call him Kier.
> 
> Kuri believes he's killed Alpha, his mother. He snaps. Darkness consumes him and, after a brief yet intense fight with Nebula (one of my friend's OCs), he withdraws to Eden to basically sulk. It may seem rather confusing to outsiders lol but I rather liked what I'd written here, so I thought I'd post it.
> 
> Alpha came back. Don't worry.
> 
> THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY ARE MY FRIENDS' AND HAVE BEEN USED WITH PERMISION:  
> Alpha  
> Nebula  
> Frolic

The impact shocked the world. The rain in Forest still fell, and the rocks of Eden kept flying, but the elders all held their breath the moment they felt the light drain from Her soul.

Red Mother. Alpha. Beloved by all, and she loved them, even if they didn’t know her. Her voice would echo on the soft wind, her laughter rippling like water across a spring pond. She kept the world’s children safe and warm. She took them under her wing and guided them through their inevitable destruction; she kissed them awake during rebirth and held them as they cried.

No one could ever have imagined that one day she would… just be gone.

On the very same day, as her soul flew to Orbit, the skykid known as Kuri cracked. There was too much darkness in him, and he couldn’t fight it. He let his soul become corrupted, his light snuffed out. He fell into a suffocating void and there he still lies, unable to fight back against the strength of the darkness. Kier burst forward – Kier, once the prince of Eden, now free to do as he pleased. He slashed at the first skykid he saw and vanished. No one knows where he resides now.

Nebula fell into a period of mourning. Once the happiest and brightest skykid ever known, they became withdrawn and solemn, their body more of an empty vessel filled with guilt and deep sadness.

Mae, known as the heartless bastard in the bird mask, sat next to Frolic as he stared off at the sky and honked sadly. Mae, who found amusement in shoving moths off cliffs and watching them panic. Mae held the stinky boy in their arms and let him cry out for the Mother long gone.

Sen spent days on end in the Vault, meditating with the elder in an attempt to gain some sort of peace, to come to terms with things. He was older than Alpha – he could remember when her light first touched down. He knew from the very moment she blinked her eyes open that she’d be the Mother. There was never any doubt.

He’d be interrupted by Myfanway, also simply known as Myfi. The young skykid suffered from a lack of light and though her body kept growing, her mind didn’t. Forever stuck at the age of five, Myfi never remembered yesterday.

“Wake up, twin, wake up!” she cried, shaking her “twin”. A smile stretched across her lips. “It’s mornin’ we should- we needa say hi to redmum!”

Every day was the same. Every day Sen had to break her heart.

Aarush crossed paths with the Mother exactly once during a run of forest. She was clumsy in her sign language though she tried her best for the mute child in front of her. Aarush had smiled and nodded and reassured her that she was doing well, and then he’d walked off. He, too, felt the shake.

Tilly, an aloof plant witch, didn’t notice right away. She ran around the realms desperately searching for the Red Mother – for she had found a temporary antidote, a solution to the dark plant that was slowly taking over the Mother’s body. Her dismay at the fact that she was too late was matched only by the elder’s. When an anguished wail echoed throughout the Pink Forest, no one gave any question.

Running from a troubled past, Meino always was wary of strangers, but he felt right at home in Alpha’s arms. He let himself be touched, consoled. He let his walls fall to Alpha first and then to others.

Meino is never letting them fall again.

Bonnie and Lyn never had cause to meet the Mother. They mourned politely but the impact was not deep. For Lyn, it was like nothing had ever changed. He still had his sister to keep him grounded. That was all he’d ever need.

Yana had come to know her like a sister rather than a mother. Often accompanied by her girlfriend Tori and her four-year-old brother Zelu, the three would visit the Red Mother/Sister on the regular. Sometimes their friend Hefin would come too. He never stuck around much. He never stuck around for anything at all. Too interested in the world in what it had to offer, Hefin’s mood was only brought down when the news hit him.

As for Yana, Tori, and Zelu, well… the tears have not stopped falling. _“You mean… we can’t see her anymore, Yaya?”_

Hibiscus kept to himself. Withdrawn by nature, he never interacted with anyone, least of all this famous “Red Mother”. He felt nothing when she died. Well, perhaps just the slightest shift. But he’d never admit it.

Cedar and Alpha were opposites. Where the Mother adopted as many children as possible, Cedar would act disgusted at them. They weren’t a fan of children. There were other things to focus on – more important things. Lust, for example.

Cedar’s desires died along with Alpha. They can now be seen in prairie, perhaps giving a simple head pat to passing moths. They talk, they bounce, they flirt, but there is a new hollowness in their eyes; a drowning sorrow stirring deep within their soul.

On that day, the entire world mourned.


End file.
